Le Désir
by AmourVixen23
Summary: When Chat Noir and Ladybug stumble upon an akuma with a rather...risqué power, neither are prepared when Chat gets hit and the effects linger, even after Ladybug purified the akuma. Reveal fic. Ladrien and Adrienette,


A/N: Hey guys!

So, I know this has been done before, but that's why I wrote this story. It is the result of getting tired of how this type of story was written, cringey at best, and getting over my embarrassment and finally writing one myself...kind of XD I'm still embarrassed, so I made this alt account. Oh well, sue me. Also, I have only done kissing, so if something seems off, that's why. Oh well lol I hope you enjoy this while I go bury myself in my embarrassment.

~(Embarrassed) Vixen

Disclaimer: I do not own! only Le Désir...

* * *

It was a stroke of luck, or bad luck depending on the perspective, that Marinette Dupain-Cheng stumbled upon a young woman succumbing to Hawkmoth's call—literally. She had been making an errand run, when she had unexpectedly run into Adrien Agreste as she rounded a street corner. Even after graduating high school and becoming friends with the retired model, the blonde still managed to reduce her into a jumble of nerves and stutters whenever she ran into him. With a startled squeak from both of them, Marinette was the one who lost her balance and fell on her bum. Ever the gentleman, Adrien had offered her his hand to assist, though he did chuckle at her expense. Sheepishly, she had reached out to accept it, a blush on her cheeks, when she saw it.

Behind Adriend, was a young woman becoming a supervillain. Just before the black froth of the akumatization completely consumed her, Marinette caught a glimpse of pleased moss green eyes.

Caught off-guard, Marinette gasped, "Akuma!"

"What?" Adrien exclaimed as he hoisted Marinette up, turning his head to see what she was looking at as he did so.

Thinking quickly, Marinette grabbed Adrien's hand and bolted in the opposite direction of the villain. "We have to get somewhere safe!" _'I need to get_ him _somewhere safe, before I transform!'_

"Wait!" Adrien protested, pulling his hand out of her grip. She gasped as his strength caused her to twirl around to face him. "We'll be safer if we split up."

Marinette stared at him in confusion. "What?"

"Trust me!" Adrien beseeched. They both looked in the direction of a high-pitched feminine laugh. Placing his hands on her shoulder, and causing her heart to flutter despite the situation, the blonde locked his eyes on hers. There was concern, urgency, and an impatience she didn't understand. "Just, get somewhere safe and stay down until Chat Noir and Ladybug take care of them, okay?"

Unsure, but knowing time was of the essence, she nodded, adding, "You too!"

Adrien gave her a secret smile that confused her more, before he was off. Shaking her head, Marinette headed in the opposite direction of the blonde, dashing into an alley and hiding behind a trash can.

"Spots on!" She hissed urgently, and within seconds, Ladybug was taking to the rooftops of Paris, making her way towards the latest menace unleashed by Hawkmoth. Landing on a ledge of a rather tall bakery, she was able to spy on the villain without their notice.

Her dress was unusual for a villain. The outfit was skin tight, revealing in an almost obscene manner if it didn't cover everything up with it's skin-tone coloring. There were black lines running up and down her body, emphasizing the curves of her body. In her hand was a pen with a heart-shaped clicker at the top that she used as a wand, and a black domino mask covered her eyes as her red lips formed a pleased smile at the chaos around her. As Ladybug took in the results of the villain's work, a blush tinged her cheeks as a familiar presence made itself silently known at her side.

Chat Noir whistled as he took in the scene in the streets, his own cheeks heating up at the display. "That's….a rather daunting power." He commented. The fact that he didn't use any puns showed how unsettled he was. The power he was referring to was the midnight colored power that lashed out from the pen. When it hit a person, they seemed to be struck with different emotions. Some were smiling uncontrollably, others laughing maniacally. A few crying hysterically, and there were two men arguing who looked like they were about to get into a fist fight with how much they were shouting at each other. The majority, however, we're obviously struck by lust, or something close to it. Depending on if they were by themselves or with someone, they would either come onto their companion with wild abandon, clothes quickly being discarded in plain sight as the spell seemed to infect the person they touched; or they would try to take care of their need by themselves without a care of who could see them.

Giving his partner a side-glance, he put on a confident smile. "Deux-Au-Tango?"

Wholly embarrassed but trying focus on the task, Ladybug nodded.

With a plan in mind, they both launch themselves from their perch and towards the villain.

"Ah, Ladybug and Chat Noir." The villain greeted. "I am Le Désir," she introduced herself, flicking an arm out to the side in a lavish bow, "and I believe you have something I need."

"If you can catch us!" Chat Noir taunted, before putting their plan into action.

"Feel my emotions and give me your Miraculous items!" Le Désir shouted gleefully as she lashed out her power at them. The dynamic duo kept dodging her with practiced ease, and if anyone were paying attention to the way they moved, it would almost seem like they were dancing. Chat Noir would distract the villain briefly, keeping their attention on him, and then Ladybug would make her attack, following his lead, and almost always catching them off guard. It was an effective strategy, but it was meant to take the villains down fast.

 _'This is it!'_ Chat thought as he went in once more to distract her, only for Le Désir to get the jump on him, kicking him down with a surprisingly solid roundhouse kick. With a harsh thud, the breath was knocked out of him as he hit the asphalt.

"Chat!" Ladybug cried, before gritting her teeth and launching herself at the villain. She was further away then she wanted to be, and she wasn't sure if she would make it.

Le Désir moaned softly in pleasure at the downed hero as she approached, waving her pen at him. "Such an adorably sexy kitten. I know exactly what I want you to feel." She said as she flicked a beam of midnight blue power at the cat hero just before she was knocked to the ground from behind.

Chat Noir's back arched off the ground, a startled gasp leaving him as an intense heat suffused his entire being, before pooling in his lower abdomen and groin. " _Fuck!_ " Was all he could utter as the feeling overwhelmed him—

"MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" Came the shout of the lady he loved the most, and green eyes locked in on her form. The fire inside him surged with an intensity that scared him, his mind clouded, before it was swept away in a flourish as the akuma was cleansed, and the damage done reverted.

Suddenly feeling hollow and weak, he fell limp against the ground, his breathing erratic from the lingering effects of the akuma's power. When a dark shadow fell across his face, he cracked an eye open to see Lady's worried face. "Milady." He almost croacked, his throat dry, and he cleared it.

"Are you okay?" Ladybug asked as she offered a hand to help him up. She frowned when Chat Noir shivered lightly at the contact. "What did that villain do to you?"

Wholly embarrassed by the situation, and not wanting to make her uncomfortable by admitting that he had just been extremely horny, Chat instead went with a sincere smile. "Nothing permanent, Milady. I'll be fine." He said in a manner that was confident, but he wasn't too sure. He still felt the warmth in his gut, but it was more of a simmer. _'Thank goodness this suite doesn't give anything away.'_ "Pound it?" He asked as he offered her his fist.

Ladybug frowned suspiciously at her partner even as she bumped his fist with her own, concern evident in her eyes, but she let it be for the time being as the two focused on helping the victims of the attack back to their everyday life. When the press arrived, they ditched them after Chat made a few flirty comments for their fans, Lady rolling her eyes the whole time.

With that, their lives returned to normal.

~o.8.o~

Except, it didn't. Not for Chat Noir.

By the time he had slipped back into his apartment, his cheeks were flushed with excitement, his breathing coming out in pants with the intensity of his arousal. "Claws in!" He hissed out, and in an emerald flash, Adrien flopped down on his bed on his side, focusing on calming his breathing and racing heart as the feeling once again simmered down to just being a barely there warmth in his lower abdomen.

Turning onto his back and placing an arm over his eyes, Adrien let out a frustrated sigh as his body showed no sign of calming down. "What the hell is going on?"

"I'm...not sure." Came the unexpected answer from the unusually concerned black Kwami. Plagg drifted closer to his chosen, a frown on his face as he examined the young man.

Adrien peeked at his Kwami. "What? No jokes at my expense?"

Plagg huffed in offense. "I know when to be serious, and this calls for it. I've never had this happen to a kitten before."

"Great." Adrien muttered. He took a deep breath as he felt the warmth begin to slowly increase. Thankful that it wasn't the absurd levels from earlier, but still disconcerted, he opted to just lay on his bed and ignored it, filling his mind with the most unsexy and unappealing thoughts he could come up with. Eventually, the tired young man succumbed to unconsciousness.

It was barely thirty minutes later when he awoke with a gasp, his eyes blearily looking about his room as he tried to remember what had woke him. A red skin-tight bodysuit with black polka dots flitted across his mind, and he could not stop the moan that pushed past his lips as his raging hard-on twitched within the confines of his boxers.

Biting his lip in frustration, Adrien gave in to the whims of his body as he slid a hand down his abdomen, pressing firmly against his clothed erection. The moan that left him this time was one of relief as the ache was replaced with pleasure. Without a care of where Plagg could be, he shoved his hand down the front of his drawstring pants, not bothering to undress as he firmly gripped his member.

It was not a slow pace he set for himself. His strokes were urgent, rough, and as desperate as the sounds leaving him. He had never felt this way before, and he almost couldn't handle it. It was exhilarating, terrifying—and he couldn't stop as he rushed to completion. A confident smile and sparkling blue eyes darkened with desire flashed before his mind's eye, and pushed him over the edge.

"Shit!" Adrien groaned, his eyes squeezed shut as he came in the most powerful orgasm he'd ever experienced. His toes curled, hips flexing in small, uncontrollable movements, his hand not stopping as his cock released rope after rope of hot cum, ruining his pants. He didn't care, too busy riding the waves of pleasure as they wrecked his body and mind. When he was finished, he was left a shuddering, panting mess with ruined clothing.

His clean hand shook as he brushed his matted hair off of his sweaty forehead. His body thrummed in the aftermath, satisfied but not sated as the unbearable need from before simmered down to a dull warmth, calm for the time being.

Wide-eyed, he stared at his ceiling. _'What the fuck?'_

~o.8.o~

It was later that night, Ladybug began to worry about her partner when he didn't show up for their scheduled patrol. The feline was late; though he was almost always late, after the odd way he had acted after being hit by the strange akuma's powers, she was starting to wonder if the effects hadn't been cancelled by her Miraculous Ladybug.

 _'That's ridiculous.'_ She chastised herself, chewing on her covered thumb. _'He would have said something….wouldn't he?'_ On top of that, she hadn't been able to find Adrien afterwards. When she had sent him a text, it had taken him longer than usual to reply, and when he did, it was a short, "I'm fine" with a smiley face, and he hadn't replied to her other texts.

Finally fed up with waiting anxiously, Ladybug brought her yo-yo to her mouth to at least check up on one of her boys. "Chat Noir, are you there?" Silence greeted her for a moment, and she bit her lip. "Minou?" She was about to give up when she heard something.

 _"...Milady."_

"Chat!" Ladybug cried, relieved and concerned at the same time. "Where are you? Are you okay?" His voice sounded off.

 _"I'm sorry, Milady. I am unwell, so I won't be able to join you this evening."_

"Is it from the akuma earlier?" She pressed. "I thought my Miraculous erased it!" There was a strange, repressed noise on his end, and then his voice came out deeper. She wasn't sure why, but it made her cheeks flush.

 _"...Good night, Milady."_

When the words registered, the blush vanished. "Minou? _Minou_?!" When no answer came, she almost chucked the yo-yo across the city in her frustration. Biting her lip, she released a long sigh.

"Stupid cat…." Gripping the yo-yo firmly in her hand, she tried to push her worry for her partner to the back of her mind as she chose to worry about another blonde. _'I might as well check on him, too, before going on patrol alone.'_ She thought, before launching herself into the air towards the small apartment of one Adrien Agreste.

Having not been too far from his home to begin with, it took little time for Ladybug to make it to his building. Silently, she landed on the edge of his his balcony. The lights were off, but to her surprise, the balcony doors were left open. Though he lived on the fifth floor of his building, it was still reckless to leave it open like that. She made to approach and close the doors, when a sudden sound froze her in place.

"I can't stand this anymore." It was a pained groan.

Before she could react and see if he was okay, his voice spoke a very familiar catch phrase.

"Claws in!"

With a flash of emerald light, Ladybug's eyes widened as she realized what was happening. At the same time, she couldn't believe it. _'Chat Noir is...he's…'_

Inside the apartment, Adrien gasped for breath as he tried to suppress a moan. "Plagg, it's getting worse." He had tried to go on patrol, but the moment he had turned into Chat Noir, the need had surged with a vengeance. He had tried to deal with it, to make it to his lady, but didn't know what he would do if he was near her, and that scared him more than anything. It was why he called off that night. It was why he left the balcony doors open; he'd been too distracted.

"I think...that akuma's power...may have affected the ring." Plagg mused worriedly. "The effects don't seem to be affecting me, but...it's definitely worse when you transform into Chat Noir. Maybe you should ca—"

"No!" Adrien protested vehemently. "If I'm near her, I don't…"

"Minou?" Came the sweetest voice he had ever heard, and it made the desire that had been simmering down flare up once more, even as shock froze him. Sitting up far to fast, he took in the sight of his love. She was outlined by the moon, her silhouette given a soft glow that mesmerized him.

"M-Milady?!" He managed to stutter out.

Ladybug knew she was crossing a line that she had put in place so long ago, but he had sounded in pain, and so afraid. The fact that she knew, without a doubt now, he was the man she had been in love with for years, might have played a small part in crossing the line. The line between the two men she cared for had begun to blur a while ago, and to find out they were the same—she was stunned. Relieved, elated; but now was not the time to dwell on such things.

He needed her help, the stubborn cat.

"I heard your Kwami mention the akuma from today. Is it still affecting you?" She asked as she approached him, taking hold of her yo-yo from around her waist. Her intent was clear; she would purify his Miraculous, and hopefully free him of the pain he was in. Her heart fluttered in her chest, even as worry filled her as she took in his flushed cheeks and tired eyes. She stopped when he shook his head.

"N-no! You have to stay away from me!" He insisted as he scooted himself further away from her on his bed. The action seemed to cause him pain as he tried to suppress a moan.

Frustrated and confused, tears pricked at her eyes at his rejection. "Stop being stubborn, I'm trying to help you, Adrien!"

"It might help." Plagg butted in when the blonde didn't answer.

Panting as he bit his lip, Adrien nodded, keeping his gaze averted as he slowly handed over his Miraculous to his lady. Their fingers brushed against each others, her gloved ones against his bare skin, and he couldn't stop the shiver that traveled down his arm at the contact.

 _'She's too close!'_

 _'Is it nerve pain?'_ Ladybug frowned at his reaction, but focused on the task at hand. Placing the ring in her yo-yo, a soft pink light glowed from within for a moment, before dimming. Removing the ring, she watched her partner, her friend, as she gave him back the ring, but found his state unchanged. Tears once again pricked her eyes. "I don't understand…"

"Me either…" Adrien admitted. The shock was starting to fade, but in its place, desire was quickly taking over.

"We should take you to the hospital since you're in pain—"

"I'm not in pain…"

This shocked and confused her. "What?"

Adrien gave a self-depreciating laugh before he grabbed one of his pillows, setting it upon his lap before he flopped down on his back once more. The movement created sweet friction, causing him to moan softly.

A fissure of heat slithered down Ladybug's back as the moan sounded decidedly different from the rest. Turning to the black Kwami, she asked hesitantly, "What...did the akuma make him feel?"

Plagg glanced at Adrien before facing Ladybug headon. "It seems to be some form of desire. It went away when you cleansed the akuma, but not completely. I don't know what to do, this has never happened to a kitten."

 _'Desire..?'_ Ladybug thought, not really comprehending what she was being told. It was with uncertainty that she took a step closer to the blonde's bed, a hand tentatively extended. "Adrien...?"

"Don't." Adrien said forcefully, raising a hand to stop her without looking. "Don't come near me."

It hurt. To hear him say that, it sent a lance of pain through her heart. "But I...I want to help you."

Adrien suddenly sat up, his expression one of anger and frustration. "Nothing is working! I've tried everything! I can't stop thinking about you, and no matter how many times I make myself cum, it just makes it _worse_!" At this point, Adrien was beyond being embarrassed. He just wanted this fire to go _away_.

Ladybug blushed at his words, her cheeks getting warmer the closer the blonde got to her. He had gotten up at some point during his rant, and was slowly making his way towards her as he spoke.

"I'm on fire, Milady," he was less than a foot away from her, his voice hoarse and frustrated. "I'm afraid…." He looked away in shame, fisting his trembling hands at his side in an effort to keep them to himself. "I'm afraid to be by your side...that I'll lose control…"

At a loss for words, she was only able to utter, "Minou…"

"You need to go." He urged, gaze still averted. "I don't….know how much longer I can hold myself back…"

Ladybug wasn't sure what to do. She had never been in this type of situation before. She didn't think anyone in the history of weird situations could ever relate to this. It's not everyday that you discover the love of your life has been your partner this whole time, or that they've been _flirting_ with you all these years...or that they were currently _lusting_ after you because of an odd combination of their feelings and an akuma's strange lingering powers.

 _'But it's not_ me _he wants….it's Ladybug.'_ She thought sadly. _'He doesn't know...should I….tell him?'_ She mentally shook her head. _'The would be selfish...but maybe…'_

Hesitantly, she reached out slowly and gently took hold of one of his fists.

Adrien gasped at the contact, his gaze flying to her. "Milady—"

"Shush." She soothe softly, bringing his hand closer to her, gently unfurling his fist. Her shy gaze met his for a second before focusing on their hands once more. "You said it didn't work when you did _it_ yourself...maybe it will if... _I_ do it?"

Guilt never left him as Adrien leaned in and pressed his forehead against her shoulder. He didn't want to force himself onto her, but his desire for her, his _need_ for relief, overwhelmed him at her quiet offer. Unable to look at her, his breath shuddering, he gave in and nodded his head against her shoulder, giving his consent.

Heart pounding in her ears, heat pooling in her core, Ladybug didn't let herself overthink things as she let her other hand caress the length of Adrien's arm, the blonde trembling against her. When her gloved fingers brushed against the top of his pants, the hand that she was holding tightened its grip as he let out a soft moan.

 _'Oh mes étoiles…'_ Ladybug thought in disbelief as her hand slipped into his boxers, her eyes wide as she stared unseeingly at the ceiling above her. Her eyes closed as she felt his lips press against her clothed shoulder. She knew she was being selfish, touching him like this, letting him touch her like this when it was _her._ When she wasn't Marinette. _'He needs me,'_ she reasoned with herself as she shyly pressed her hand against the front of his crotch, getting a groan from him and a gasp from herself, _'and...I_ want _this.'_

The feel of her fingers against his bare erection sent a jolt through Adrien, sending a curse flying from his lips. His free hand shot up to grab Ladybug's shoulder, keeping her in place as he pressed his forehead further against her shoulder. When she wrapped her small fingers around him and squeezed curiously, his hips jerked on their own. "Fuck, Milady…!"

Timidly nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck, near the base of his throat, Ladybug started a tentative pace. She had no idea what she was doing; had only ever read and heard about others doing such things. So she let his reactions guide her, and figured she was doing something right when he started to avidly kiss the exposed skin of her neck. It sent little trails of heat down her spine, only to gather in her core. It caused her to squeeze her thighs together, her breaths coming out in a deep, erratic manner.

When Adrien moaned Ladybug's name into her neck, it sent a pulse of desire straight to the apex between her thighs, causing her muscles to clench. When he released her shoulder and instead joined her hand around his member, wrapping around it and squeezing harder, setting a faster pace, guiding her; she felt she might just spontaneously combust. Letting out a shuddering breath, Ladybug picked up the pace, tightening her grip as she stroked him.

Satisfied with the pace, Adrien removed his hand from his pants in favor of settling it against the back of her neck. He slowly kissed his way up her neck, before reaching her hot lips and pressing an open mouth kiss against them, a groan ripping from him when her grip tightened for a moment. Unable to help himself when her movements stopped, he whined pleadingly as he began to thrust his cock into her hand.

Ladybug's mind short-circuited when he kissed her, locking her into place. It wasn't their first kiss, but it was the first with her knowing it was Adrien behind the mask, and it caught her off-guard. The feel of his lips hot against hers, the sensations his tongue pulled from her; it was almost too much. He pulled his hand from hers and took hold of her hips, bringing her flush against him. With a startled gasp, she released his member and brought both hands up to grab at his solid arms, finding purchase as his actions caused her arousal to spike.

Adrien barely paid mind to the sudden lack of friction. Instead, one of his hands cradled the back of Ladybug's neck, keeping their mouths fused. The other reached out and took a firm hold of her behind, squeezing the supple flesh beneath her costume. She did not resist when he used a knee to part her thighs, pressing his clothed erection against her hot core, grinding his hips in urgent movements.

A squeaked moan of surprised pleasure left Ladybug's lips, her body tensing at the attention being given to her clit. She broke the kiss, a loud moan leaving her parted lips as she panted heavily. Instead of attacking her neck once more with heated kisses, Adrien shoved his face into the crook of her neck as his ministrations became more frantic.

It was with a low, hoarse cry of her name that Adrien came, his hold on her near painful as he shuddered against her. Legs weakening, he barely kept himself upright as he held onto his lady.

Ladybug withheld her moan of frustration as the friction stopped, denied her own release. _'This isn't about me.'_ She reminded herself. Lifting one of her hands to stroke the back of his neck tenderly, she inquired softly, "A-Adrien…? Do...do you feel better?"

His reply was to simply hum softly against her neck, the sound almost a purr. It was so endearing, Ladybug relaxed into him, wrapping her arms around him in contentment as she nuzzled his neck affectionately. She blushed further when his hands moved languidly up and and down her back, his body the most relaxed it had been that night in that moment.

She squeaked in surprise when Adrien held onto her as he tipped backwards, the both of them falling into a tangle of limbs on his bed.

"A-Adrien?!"

"I need you." He murmured against her neck, rolling them so he was above her, a knee between her thighs, moving lazily against her core.

" _What?!_ " Her voice cracked with how high it rose. "I thought—"

"I feel better." He admitted as his knee stopped, lifting himself off her to look down into her eyes. He brought a hand up to caress the side of her face, his expression open and thankful. "It's lessened...but it's still there. I can feel it in my gut, waiting…" His expression became pained for a moment. "I don't want to feel like that again…" _'And you didn't cum, either…'_ He bit his lip and averted his gaze. "Can...can I see you, too?"

Ladybug knew exactly what he was asking, especially when he traced his fingers along the edge of her mask. She felt her face warm up as she closed her eyes. This was not how she imagined things going at all. She had dreamed of finally confessing to Adrien as Marinette, of him sharing her feelings, of candles and romantic dinners. Nothing in her life seemed to be going as planned. _'But...just_ _because it's not how I imagined it, that doesn't it mean it's wrong...or that I don't want it…'_

With her breathing slightly erratic from their activities and her anticipation, Ladybug uttered a soft, "Spots off." The insides of her lids flashed red as she kept them closed, even at his audible gasp.

Adrien stared wide-eyed at the young woman beneath him, one who he was very familiar with. The warmth that had been but an ember low in his gut began to bubble the longer he took in her features. "M-Marinette?"

Marinette shyly opened her eyes, the blue of her eyes sparkling in the moonlight. The corner of her lips tried to quirk upward in a smile, but it ended up as a grimace as her nerves got the best of her. "Present…?"

Adrien remained silent as he brought a hand up to brush his fingertips against the bare skin along her cheekbones. He watched as her grimace dropped from her face, lips slightly parting as her gaze shyly met his. "This whole time…?"

"I just found out tonight." Marinette confessed, her words coming out rushed and jittery. "I couldn't find you after the incident, and then Chat...I mean you, called off, so...I thought I would check up on you...Adrien. I wanted to make sure you were safe, and then I found out you and Chat are the same person. And then you needed me and-and-and...and I was...selfish…"

"Selfish…?" Adrien questioned softly, unable to stop himself from pressing down on her slightly, unable to fully ignore the fire within him. "I-I'm the one being selfish." He averted his gaze. "I know you don't...return my feelings."

"But I do!" Marinette confessed, her emotions high and causing tears to prick at her eyes. She took hold of the hand caressing her face, pressing it against her cheek so she wouldn't have to look at him. "The reason I rejected you as Chat Noir...is because I...I love you...Adrien." There was a beat of silence, and Marinette felt herself begin to sweat with nervousness. When she felt him shift himself off of her a bit, she released his hand and closed her eyes tightly so she wouldn't have to see him leave.

Her eyes flew open when she felt his face nuzzle the side of her neck, his breath hot on her ear. Unsure of what was happening, Marinette fiddled with the sheets beneath her.

"Can I be selfish?" Adrien asked hoarsely in her ear, giving it an open-mouth kiss. "Because I have just learned that Milady loves me, and I don't think I can...that I'll be able to stop…" He confessed as he slowly wedged himself between her thighs. He was leaning over her now, his back curved as one hand moved to her hair, the other slowly making itself way down her chest and stomach.

"Yes…" It came out in a soft gasp, butterflies swirling in her stomach while the warmth from before reignited at his touch. Her hands moved from the sheets to his shoulders as his wandering hand grazed the flesh of her stomach, his fingers teasing the hem of her shirt.

It was a proper kiss Adrien gave Marinette in the next second, a complete contrast to their frantic antics moments prior. While the desire within him was still there, growing stronger with every moment, it wasn't the fire from before. It seemed Marinette had the right idea; that another person—his love interest?—was needed to cure him. _'She made me feel so good…'_ He thought as he deepened the kiss, humming in response to her soft moan. _'I want to make her feel good.'_

Keeping his hand occupied with the skin of her stomach, Adrien swiped his tongue against her lips. The gesture felt weird in the first few moments, uncertain, but it was swept away when her tongue moved against his. Not as ravenous, the two were able to enjoy the kiss, to experience it. Marinette's hands slowly climbed his arms, making their way around his neck to hold him to her. Exploring, experimenting with their kisses.

Marinette shivered when Adrien's tongue ventured further into her mouth, her hands squeezing against his shoulders at the sensations it caused to shoot through her body. When his hand began to move lower, dipping beneath her leggings, it gave her a jolt and caused a moan to push past her lips.

Adrien let out a pleased rumbling purr that vibrated deep in his chest, his teeth bearing down on her bottom lip when his fingers brushed against the heat of her folds, finding them wet. When she broke the kiss to release a gasp, Adrien took it as an opportunity to lean back for a moment, supporting himself with a hand flat against the bed beside her head, and watch her. Using just his middle finger, he watched as her eyes fluttered, trying to stay open as he curiously explored the cleft of her womanhood, dipping his finger infrequently between her lips to coat them in her essence.

Marinette tried to control her breathing, even as her nerves kept her still, but it was futile. Even when she tried to take care of things herself, the sensations she had gained from such endeavors had been pleasant at most. Never had they caused her such uncontrollable want, and he hadn't even—

" _Oh!_ " Marinette gasped when his exploring finger pushed a bit further, making its way inside her body for just a moment. For just a moment, her body was not hers as her hips tilted back, her back arching at the sudden jolt to her core. She moaned pitifully when the finger withdrew, only for her lips to part in a silent gasp as his finger pushed deeper into her.

Adrien let out a shuddering breath as the fire within him spiked at her reactions, his need for her growing with every little sound she gave him. The rose color of her desire on her cheeks, the way she tried to keep her gaze on his, the soft cry she gave when he curled his finger within her; it all drove him absolutely _mad_ , pushing at what little control he had left. However, he wanted to make her cum first before anything else happened.

"A-Adrien..!" Marinette gasped, squeezing her eyes shut when he added another finger, thrusting them in and out of her soden pussy at a stimulating pace. Her breath hitched every time he curved them, hitting that spot inside her that caused her to see stars with every touch. With frantic hands, she pulled at his shirt, bringing his lips down to hers in a devastating kiss. It seemed to be great timing, as the cry she let out when his thumb brushed against her clit was by far the loudest of the evening, muffled as it was by Adrien's lips.

 _'Found it.'_ Adrien purred mentally, focusing his efforts on that bundle of nerves as her breathing became more erratic, her hips thrusting to meet his fingers as she practically fucked herself against his hand. With a particularly hard press against her clit, he felt her whole body tensed up as her mouth opened in a silent scream. He let out a needy grunt as her pussy clamped down on his fingers, her muscles spasming.

Her thighs clenched on either side of Adrien's waist, keeping him in place as Marinette rode the white hot waves of pleasure that seemed to burn her from the inside out. Her breath stuttered out of her as she tried to make sense of what she was feeling, but became lost to it as her senses were overwhelmed with pleasure, whimpers and moans leaving her without restraint. When the worst of it had past, the bluenette was left gasping for air, her body tingling in a decidedly lazy manner. She felt sated, happy, and sleepy. A soft moan left her when he slowly removed his fingers.

A ruffling noise managed to pierce the sleepy fog of her mind, and she open her eyes to see Adrien removing his shirt. Her eyes widened and her blush increased tenfold. "Wha—"

"I need you." Adrien uttered urgently, his ardor filling his cheeks with color. He tugged urgently at the hem of her shirt as he bent down to kiss her lips, her cheeks, her neck. "I c-can't...I need you, Marinette. Princess, _please_."

Instead of answering him verbally, she answered him physically, the confidence his words gave her enabling her to do so. Marinette pulled her shirt off, both their movements becoming more eager at her acquiescence. The rest of their clothing was discarded soon after, allowing the two heroes to press their naked bodies against each other.

Chest against chest, Andrien used his arms to hold himself up a bit, making sure to keep most of his weight off of Marinette. Shifting his weight onto one hand, he used his now free hand to glide down the front of her body, the warm palm of his hand cupping one of her small breast. He swallowed the small moan that left her lips with a kiss, squeezing the supple flesh lightly as their tongues rubbed against each other.

Marinette couldn't keep up with all the tingling sensations surging throughout her body. She had no idea her breasts could be this sensitive! "Ah!" She moaned sharply when he pinched a hardened nipple, her back arching and pressing her chest further into his hand. The movement also caused her pussy to rub against his dick, causing Adrien to groan into their kiss.

"Milady," he gasped as he pulled back from her lips, the word sounding almost painful, "I can't-I can't wait any longer." It came out as a plea, his expression a combination of want and frustration. It was very close to the one he wore earlier that night.

Anticipation and lust swirled within Marinette as she took in the desperate look in his emerald eyes. Face burning hotter, she spread her legs wider for him, biting her lips as she did so.

Coming in for another kiss, Adrien took hold of his member and guided it to her entrance. He hissed when his tip touched her wet heat, and he was not alone, as Marinette whimpered with need. Slowly, he pushed forward.

" _Mari…!_ " Adrien gasped as he paused, his eyes squeezed shut at the pleasure of just the _tip_ being inside her. She was hot, and tight; very tight. Her muscles were spasming around him, nearly pushing him out of her. The needy whimpers coming from her weren't helping him restrain the desire to just thrust himself fully into her. Forcing his eyes open to check on her, he cursed at the sight he met.

Marinette had the back of a hand by her face, her teeth abusing the skin of the knuckles on her pointer finger as she whimpered wantonly. Her sapphire eyes were half lidded, shimmering with unshed tears as her chest rose and fell rapidly with her pants.

 _'No—'_ His mind panicked, his body freezing as he feared he'd hurt her. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out, save a strangled sound. He tried again. "Mari—"

"Don't stop, Minou." Marinette cut him off with a needy moan. There was no denying that there was some discomfort, it being her first time and all, but it wasn't as bad as she'd heard; and the thought, the feeling of him being inside her, she wanted _more_. To emphasize her point, she wiggled her hips, both moaning at the stimulation. She grabbed at his arms and shoulders, trying to bring him in closer. "It...it feels so good, Minou. Don't stop…!"

" _Fuck!_ " Adrien groaned harshly, his hips thrusting sharply of their own accord, pushing him in deeper. Her cry of surprised pleasure only urged him on, the young man taking hold of her hips as he begin to thrust into her in ernest.

Marinette could barely breathe, barely think of anything other then Adrien. His thrusts were rough and erratic, causing some discomfort in those first few moments, but her sensitivity from her recent orgasm compensated for that, quicking turning any pain or discomfort into pleasure as Adrien filled her. Over and over again, hitting places inside her she didn't know existed. Each thrust left her breathless, her legs coming up to wrap around his waist, trying to find purchase as he took her. Her pussy clenched tightly around his cock when he started to attack her neck with nips and kisses, adding to the mix of sensations threatening to overwhelm her.

Even if he wanted to, Adrien was passed the point of being able to stop. The moment she had begged him not to stop, that was the end of his control. The fire, that intensified desire he held for the woman beneath him, it took over, causing him to be rougher than he wanted to be. Only the fact that Marinette was not in pain allowed him to be guilt free as his thrusts became more urgent, grinding his hips against hers with every plunge into her core.

"Adri...Adrien...A-Adri…" Marinette tried to speak, his name falling from her lips like a chant. Her hands had made their way to his back, her blunt nails digging into the strong muscles there, feeling them constrict and relax with every movement he made. She was close, she knew it, could feel it pulsing in her gut. She whimpered when he moved his lips from her neck to her lips, further stealing her breath with a heated kiss.

Moving a hand to where they were joined, Adrien pressed his thumb firmly against her clit as he felt himself get close to completion. He groaned hoarsely, the extra stimulation to the nerve bundle causing Marinette to further tighten around him, a soft cry at the end of each breath. He repeated the gesture again, and again, until Marinette was a shuddering mess, her hips moving against him as she tried to meet his thrusts.

Turning her head to the side, Marinette shoved her face into Adrien's shoulder, moaning at the feel of him moving inside her. She sloppily kissed the sensitive skin there, murmuring nonsense as her voice pitched higher and higher, until, " _Adrien!_ " She cried out, her whole body tensing as she climaxed. A wordless cry escaped her as he kept moving, prolonging the waves of pleasure vying to destroy her mentally with their intensity.

"M-Mar...fuck, baby, _Marinette!_ " Adrien stammered as he came, holding onto her with a bruising grip as his hips stuttered. Hot cum pumped into her spasming pussy with every instinctive thrust he gave, filling her with his seed as he rode out his orgasm. Grinding into her to get the last bit of pleasure out of the whole experience, his arms trembled with exertion before he lowered himself onto her, rolling them to their side so he wasn't crushing her.

For the next few minutes, no words were exchanged as they recovered. The only sounds leaving them those of their heavy breathing, and small smacking noises as they lazily kissed every so often.

Marinette was the first to break the comfortable silence they found themselves in. They were still on their sides facing each other, Adrien's face tucked in under her chin as she gently played with his hair, a very noticeable purr coming from him. She smiled softly when she spoke, "How are you feeling?" She giggled softly as he spoke, his lips tickling her as his warm breath washed over her skin. He was still inside her, and she tried not to give away how the action sent little tingles up and down her spine.

"Like the luckiest man alive." Adrien murmured, kissing the skin of her throat. He felt her clench around his member, and gave a roguish smile before grinding against her slightly. He chuckled at her gasp. "And you, Princess?"

A little embarrassed, Marinette was glad he couldn't see her face as she answered, "I feel...amazing." Her cheeks warmedbas she said the words aloud. "But that's not what I meant."

"It's gone." He admitted, his tone relieved.

"That's good." Marinette sighed, relieved he was no longer suffering from the akuma's attack.

"You sound too happy about that, Milday, were you not satisfied with my purrformance?"

Eyes widening at the insinuation, completely missing the pun, Marinette fell into a jumble of words as she tried to deny such a claim. It wasn't until Adrien pulled back and looked at her, his green eyes sparkling with mischief, did she realize what was happening. Whimpering with embarrassment, she ducked and hide her face against his chest. "Stupid cat…"

"Is that a yes?" He teased, a hand coming up behind her neck, stroking the soft skin there.

"No...I-I enjoyed myself." She admitted shyly, her face red as a tomato.

"Good." Adrien grinned. He kissed the top of her head, sliding himself out of her as he moved them into a more comfortable position. "Because after a quick cat nap, we're doing it again."

Marinette squeaked in surprise.

Not too far from the amorous couple, just outside the still-opened balcony doors, sat Tikki and Plagg.

"Should we tell them that the whole of Paris heard them?" Snickered the black cat kwami, though he was more than happy that his kitten was cured.

Tikki giggled at her counterpart. "Let them have their fun for the night. We can embarrass them tomorrow morning."

They both snickered at the possible reactions of their chosens.

LA FIN


End file.
